Accidental Confessions
by Sherlocked-Dawn
Summary: "Oh. Oh no. Nonononono, I didn't say all of that out loud, did I? Sweet little baby Jesus above, please, pretty please let this be a nightmare. A cruel joke. Anything."
Hey there guys! I'm back with another Appledash fic! This is totally random, it came to me while I was kayaking of all things...

So, I hope you like it, I spent, like, a whole day on it at most XD

Talk to y'all later!

-Chelsea

Accidental Confessions

"Look at you with your stupidly adorable freckles and your long blonde hair that moves every time you reach up to adjust that damn cowboy hat of yours.

"No, don't look up at me, eyebrow raised, I can't take it, I can't take those bright green eyes that are full of so much emotion and truth, that pierce through me and shine like emeralds every time you laugh.

"And for fucks sake, quit sitting like that, with your chair spun around backwards, your muscled denim-clad thighs on either side of it, and powerful arms on top. I never thought it was even possible to be jealous of an inanimate object, but here I am, wishing that you would sit on me like that.

"And what's with the blushing? It's not like you can get any more pretty or sexy or heart-wrenchingly beautiful than you already are, so you can quit trying. I've never seen someone ever make plaid or boots so attractive, but of course you can, you could pull off anything.

"And whatever you do, don't open that perfectly tempting mouth of yours and speak with that deep southern drawl that that sucks me in and makes my spine tingle and my palms sweaty.

"Are you asking if I'm okay? Of fucking course I'm not okay. You trying dealing with having a huge crush, no, it's more than that, let's say basically being in love with your very best friend in the whole entire world and not be able to tell her because you know that if you do it could ruin your friendship forever and I'd rather shut my damn mouth and keep you as a friend than to not have you as anything at all.

"But thanks for asking. And you know what? That's just like you to ask. You're always so worried about everyone else, always taking care of us, putting yourself last and that's why I love you so much. It doesn't matter if it comes hell or high water, you'll be there to help. Your heart is as flawless and as strong as you are, though, you'll probably never get to hear that from me.

"Please stop biting your lip, you always subconsciously do that when you're nervous or thinking about something and it's hot as hell and makes me hot too. Maybe you're thinking about me? I know it's a long shot, I mean, you're not even into chicks, but a girl can dream, right?

"And boy do I dream about you… I dream about being able to run my hands down your tone and tan body formed over years of hard work. That body that's put through so much physical labor everyday but somehow still manages to be a balanced combination of strong and feminine.

"I dream about those alluring pink lips, and what they'd taste like. I imagine they'd be slightly chapped from long hours in the sun but that'd make it even better because it's so much more _you_.

"And your hands, calloused and rough from carrying various tools all day but soft enough to wipe away your sisters tears and tend to your brothers injuries.

"I dream about finally being able to show you just how much I care about you with my kisses and my tongue and my fingers. I wonder what sort of noises you'd make and if you really do taste like apples like your namesake suggests.

"I'd take my time and pour every ounce of love I have into making sure you knew how much I really cherish you.

"But of course you wouldn't be you if you let me do all of the work so you'd flip me over and start ravaging me. You'd touch me with those hands of yours and yank on my hair playfully, making sure to treat me with just as much love, if not more.

"I'd probably drag my fingernails down your back as you left a trail of bite marks from my neck to my chest and I'd let out a string of my favorite curse words as you finally, _finally_ touched me-"

BRRIIIINNG!

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I lift my head off of my hand as I snap out of my daydream and glance around the quickly emptying cafeteria and down at my tray, which I notice, once again, thanks to you, I didn't eat.

I look over to Fluttershy who was sitting next to me to ask her if we had a substitute for math and was taken aback by her face. She's gawking at me in utter shock, her hand covering her mouth.

I suspiciously eyeball the rest of our friends who are all wearing similar expressions of shock or disgust.

Then I look at _you_ , and you're staring at me with this _face_ I can't begin to describe it's so unreadable but your whole face is a bright red and your grabbing the back of your chair with a vice grip.

I have no idea why everyone's looking at me so odd, I haven't even said a single word through lunch, I've just been thinking about-

Oh. Oh no. Nonononono, I didn't say all of that out loud, did I?

Sweet little baby Jesus above, please, pretty please let this be a nightmare. A cruel joke. _Anything_.

I glance up at your face again.

Nope. Very much real.

I can feel myself start to hyperventilate. I've gotta get out of here! Without thinking much about it, I grab my backpack off of the floor beside me, shoot out of my seat like someone on fire and out of the cafeteria to the student parking lot where my bike is parked.

I can hear loud footsteps behind me.

"Rainbow! Rainbow, wait!"

God, not you, anyone but you.

I all but throw myself onto my motorcycle and begin to crank the ignition but you've already caught up by the time the damn thing starts up.

You come up and grab the handlebars, making it where I can't go anywhere unless I decide to run you over.

"AJ, move! I don't want to talk to you! I've said enough already!"

I try to remove your fingers but they hold fast and I growl in frustration.

"Dammit Applejack, let go!"

"No way, no how! Not 'til you tell me what all that back there was!"

"You heard it all! You know perfectly well what the hell I was talking about."

You bite your lip again, eyebrows furrowed and I resist the urge to groan.

You're silent for a minute before asking, "did y'mean it?"

"Huh?" I say dumbly.

"What you said in the cafeteria, 'bout lovin' me, 'bout all of it… Did y'mean it?" your gorgeous eyes are boring into mine, asking for the truth and I can't help but melt.

My eyes lock onto yours and with out batting a lash I answer you in the most sincere voice I can muster.

"Yes."

And your lips are on mine.

And it's so much fucking better than any dream. Your lips are warm and sweet and mash together perfectly with mine.

I moan into your mouth as you press down harder, making it difficult to breathe, but I find I don't give a shit as you weave a hand into my hair. I could do this forever, but you slowly pull away, leaving me wanting more.

I can't believe it! Did you seriously just kiss me? I want so bad to lean forward and capture your mouth again but there's a question nagging at me that I need an answer to first.

"Why are you doing this? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I wasn't under the impression that you were a skirt lifter. You never even showed the slightest interest in me as anything other than a friend. What's the deal? Are you just feeling sorry for me? I don't need your pity, I'll be fine."

You sigh. "I ain't no skirt lifter RD. It's just… have you ever been so deep in denial about somethin' that y'forget all about it 'til you're stuck face to face with it?

"That's what I did with you. I knew that feelin' in my chest whenever you were near, but I shoved it away for months. I wouldn't let myself think about it, about you.

"But when y'started sayin' those things, well, it brought all of those repressed emotions and thoughts to the surface and I knew I couldn't ignore them anymore.

You brought a hand to my cheek. "I care about you a lot, Dash. You're my best friend and I'd like to be more than that. I can't rightly say the L word yet, but maybe one day I'll be able to. And I wanna do this proper-like. So Rainbow Dash, would you like to go on a da-?"

I don't even let you finish before I'm practically yelling, "Yes! Yes I would, omigoshomigoshomigosh!"

You chuckle as I throw my arms around you and squeeze you with all of my might.

I feel like I'm about to cry I'm so happy but I don't care if I do. This is single-handedly the best moment of my life.

You lean away from me after kissing my cheek and grab the handlebars again. "I don't wanna have to end this but we are in the middle of the parking lot and class started fifteen minutes ago. Plus, I want to get that video from Rarity."

I get off of my bike and swing my bag over my shoulder. "Video? What video?"

You look at me with half-lidded eyes and a smirk as we walked to the door. "Well, Rarity went and recorded your confessional in the cafeteria. I want it."

My eyes went wide. "She _what_? Oh, I'm so going to kick her ass when I see her! And why do you want it?"

"I've got my reasons," you say before winking at me and pushing the door open.

And I can't wait to see what they are.

The End


End file.
